


More of the Kidfic AU - 6

by Tieleen



Series: More of the Kidfic AU [6]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, part 2 of the Kidfic AU series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief Cabbie cameo. (I miss the Cabbies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of the Kidfic AU - 6

[It should be noted that even without Pete's name to back it in this universe, Clandestine is Big in Japan, where one of its biggest products is a line featuring clothes with Pete's children's faces on them. Pete's children cope by not thinking about it.]

One of the Alexes apparently needs an internship position. Pete doesn’t know which of the Alexes it is; Butcher just said, “Hey, Pete, my friend Alex’s looking for a place to come and make coffee and that kind of thing.”

Pete isn’t sure if it’s disturbing that Butcher doesn’t make any more effort than he does to differentiate Alexes, being that he’s their friend and all. On the other hand, it’s not like Pete would remember which one it was if he told him.

He does, however, agree, because he doesn’t know the Alex nation that well but Butcher’s good word counts, plus he’s always wanted someone to hang around the office and make useless photocopies and probably leave butt prints on the copier that people can talk about by the water cooler. Someone other than himself, that is. Someone who can actually do it without the sure knowledge the story’ll somehow find its way to Frank.

“I’ll even give him a ride,” he tells Butcher, because the secret Clandestine cave is kind of unfortunately placed for buses. “I’m just that awesome.”

Butcher snorts. “You just want to start scaring him as early as possible.”

Pete, however, does at least know the Alexes well enough to be able to observe to the kid, after he’s buckled up safely, “You’re not an Alex.”

The kid — presumably he has a name, but Pete has never met him before in his life, so he can only hope — says, “I’m an honorary Alex.” He sounds pretty proud.

“Huh,” Pete says, but he figures that probably means the kid _is_ Butcher’s friend and not a teenage terrorist, or a really small scale industrial espionage person. “So. Any chance you know Japanese?”


End file.
